No Amu
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Cream instead of pink, short instead of tall, cute instead of beautiful, worst of all, their differences might be what's making me fall. Also, could she possibly be what's making me differentiate which me of me is me?


**Title: Not Amu **

**Summary: Cream instead of pink, short instead of tall, cute instead of beautiful, worst of all, their differences might be what's making me fall. Also, could she possible be what's making me differentiate which me of me is me? **

**Disclaimer: All right, I own nothing so you better not sue! **

**Azu: A new one-shot for all the readers I have left!  
><strong>

* * *

><p> "Amu-chan…" Tadase whispered, shocked and confused. Beside him was Kukai and Yaya, the same exact expression was plastered on their faces as they speculated the pinkette in front of them.<p>

Amu took a deep breath but didn't answer them but instead, she turned to the door and looked up at the sky, through the glass ceilings of the green house they were in.

"I can't…" she let out another shaky sigh "I can't tell Nadeshiko," she turned to the other guardians and her charas appeared, a letter half as big as they were, was being carried in their tiny arms.

"Can you give Nadeshiko-san the letter?" Su asked, her smile ridiculously chipper.

"Amu-chan can't do it." Miki mumbled, shaking her blue head. If it were another time she would tell Amu just how badly she was sucking at being the heroine.

"But you guys can, right?" Ran asked, her voice lowering to a slightly lower and normal level, as she and the rest of her sisters plopped the letter down on the glass table.

Before any of the frozen guardians or their characters could respond on argue or do anything Amu took off running with her charas struggling to keep up with her.

The second the door shut with a quiet click, it opened again and in came Nadeshiko, she was carrying a basket of cookies in one arm and a pitcher of ice tea in the other. Usually, the sight would make Yaya jump for joy, but today wasn't just a mere usual day.

"I saw Amu-chan running like hell," she giggled "Where's the fire?" she joked, placing her burdens on the table, her chara, who sat on her shoulder, immediately saw the letter, with her bearer's name scrawled loopily on top.

"Nadeshiko" Temari whispered, the bigger purple head turned her head to the chara and noticed that she was pointing at the table, behind the sleeve of her light pink kimono.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the situation lightly. '_Probably another fan boy letter,'_ she thought, blowing her bangs away from her face airily, then gingerly picking it up. '_Gosh, when are these boys ever going to learn?' _

The content of the letter was enough to render the tall girl speechless. Her fingers numbed with every word and her voice got lost with every sentence on the stupid pink piece of paper.

"Amu-chan?" she croaked. Her head then turned to the other guardians who were hanging their heads low, all silent, as if mourning over a dead friend.

"Shh, Nade-chan," it surprised everyone to hear the youngest guardian to comfort the older girl. Nadeshiko looked up to see Yaya sweeping the fallen tears on her cheeks. The tears she didn't even feel.

"Yaya's right, Fujisaki" Kukai mumbled "We're all going to miss her"

And for once in her life Nadeshiko couldn't help but agree, to something Kukai had said. She lowered her still blurry gaze to the ground and tightened her grip on Yaya's arm.

Things are going to be different now. And as if in a marathon, Nadeshiko pulled away from Yaya and out of the garden. Her high heeled boots clacked on the cold asphalt hard pavement, and she heard the rest of her friend follow her.

_'I left without a proper goodbye' _Nadeshiko thought as she ran '_I know how much it hurts.'_

"Amu-chan!" she yelled, her voice slightly hoarse from panting and running. The pinkette was holding her bag over her shoulder and her bangs covered her eyes. When she had heard her name, she turned almost automatically to the taller girl.

"Why-?" Amu stared but Nadeshiko cut her off with a smack on top of the head.

"Stupid!" she shrieked "You could at least say goodbye and not just write it down!" suddenly Amu's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself on to the Fujisaki.

"I'm going to miss you so much Nadeshiko" she whispered. Nadeshiko's hands automatically crawled over her best friend's back and tightened the embrace.

"Yaya's going to miss you too" the younger girl wailed, flinging herself at the two.

Tadase and Kukai caught up to them and they left Amu and the brunette to say goodbye. Meanwhile, Nadeshiko could feel Tadase's burning gaze at her back but she couldn't tell Amu now.

"It's better for her to leave one Fujisaki behind" she mumbled, lowering her voice a few octaves to present his real one.

"Nagihiko-san I'm still not sure how long you'll want to keep this up" Tadase mumbled, obviously he was concerned in a friendly way and not a 'just cause you're a girl doesn't mean you should hug my crush' way.

"It's better she leave Nadeshiko instead of Nagihiko _and_ Nadeshiko" he whispered back, then he turned to look at the moving car as Amu and her family made their merry little way to the airport.

"Goodbye Amu-chan" cried the four guardians that was left.

"Nadeshiko-san" her mother's voice woke her up almost immediately like a blaring alarm clock. She responded with a weak smile as she propped her tall and lanky body on her elbows from her futon bed.

"Neh, Nadeshiko" Temari whispered, popping out of her egg. Nadeshiko gave her a reassuring smile that looked more like he was being strangled. The chara floated up to her face and laid a kimono-covered hand then gave her a gentle kiss.

"Everything's gonna be okay" she mumbled, then floated away from her towards the rat no doubt, she said it always helped her get her mind off of things.

Nadeshiko however shook her head. Her eyes took in the rest of her bedroom and it was clear, Nothing was going the right way. The day didn't even have any meaning to her anymore.

As Fujisaki Nadeshiko, she had just lost her best friend. But as Fujisaki Nagihiko, he had just witnessed his crush leave him for what possibly be forever. Of course, he hadn't confessed yet that the two purple head's were the same, it was still a fact.

"Time for school?" Temari hummed entering the room, her naginita was perched over her shoulder as if she were carrying a purse. Her owner shook his head and laid back down, under the pillow tumbled a little blue egg.

"Please hatch" he whispered, when he got no response he turned and suffocated himself into his pillow. Being a little late once in a while wouldn't jeopardize his school record.

"Fujisaki-san!" the sound of his teacher's voice made Nagihiko open his eyes. Had he really fallen asleep during homeroom? Brushing the thought off, he looked up at his teacher and gave a perfect teacher's pet smile.

"I'm sorry sensei, I was… distracted" Yes, that was the perfect word. He was definitely distracted. The teacher gave him an understanding smile since everyone heard of Amu's leave.

Nagihiko turned in his chair to stare at the desk by the window, Amu's desk. It wasn't empty anymore. They had a new student, and the teacher assigned her to it, as if it's recent owner hadn't just moved away.

School didn't feel the same anymore. Not without the absent cries of 'Cool & Spicy' from her adoring peers. Instead what you would hear when you passed through the halls were the distant cries of 'KAWAII!'.

That was what the new student was. Mashiro Rima was cute not beautiful or cool like Amu was. Nagihiko shook his head as he literally gave Rima a one over glance. He couldn't help but point out their differences.

Blonde long waterfall-looking hair that curled till her knees (not pink poker straight hair that ended past her shoulders), Short stubborn looking figure (not confident laid back posture), Radiating stoic and passive annoyance (not cool and questioning comments).

The new girl stared at the black board blankly, not at the window right beside her. If you'd ask Nagihiko, staring at the window and the sky would be better, but what did he know? Apparently he was _retarded_.

At least that was what the chibi-blonde-hair-that-reminds-you-of-a-creampuff student told him. Or what's a better word for that, _labeled _him.

Nagihiko scowled slightly as he observed her. She was just so antisocial and stubbly stubborn and superficial. She ordered boys around like little lap dogs. That was one fo the reasons that Nagihiko liked being Nadeshiko, escaping demented fan girls and fake plastic dictators.

Suddenly out of the blue, a chara egg floated from behind her curtain of hair and popped open in front of her.

"Rima!" the chara cried. Nagihiko watched with curiosity as the little chara stayed concealed and hidden inside her cracked egg.

They could pass as twins if the chara was great deal bigger. Both had blonde hair and brown amber eyes. But, her chara's eyes were more expressive and light hearted.

"Kusukusu" he heard Rima whisper. He raised an eyebrow at the name? Was it the chara's name? or was it a laugh? Cause it sounded like one.

"Temari" Nagihiko whispered, his chara popped out of his guardian cape's pocket and smiled at him.

"Yes, Nadeshiko-san?" he flicked his finger towards Rima's direction and Temari giggled with delight when she saw a new chara. She then zoomed towards Rima's desk, startling the two blondes.

"Kya!" the new chara gasped when she saw Temari charge for her. Her cracked egg fell in two and she popped out of it, in a small circle like ball. Rima's eyes widened in alarm as she caught the two halves of Kusukusu's egg.

"Gomenasai" Temari whispered, bowing her head slightly "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"Kusukusu doesn't mind!" the other chara giggled, bowing her head. Her joker like hat fell off and Nagihiko had to do a double take since the chara looked so much like her bearer. The only difference was that the chara's hair was straight and her bearer's was curly.

"Kusukusu be quiet" Rima scolded under her breath. The order took Nagihiko aback. Even he didn't reprimand his chara that way. Suddenly, a cold pair of piercing eyes met his and he blushed.

Rima had turned to look at him then turned to look away then back again. It was long enough that her fan boys glared at the prestigious Fujisaki.

"Fujisaki-san is staring at Rima-tan" cried one of them as he stood up. The teacher up front gave a warning cough and everyone looked at him.

"We'll be leaving for the cabins this Tuesday so be here at four" the announcement caused cries of delight from the entire class. But two of them stayed the way they were quiet and passive just staring at each other.

Then the bell rung.

"What are you staring at me for?" Rima asked briskly as Nadeshiko blinked and looked the other way.

"Nadeshiko are you all right?" asked Temari as she floated beside her owner. The taller purple head released a deep breath before her phone chimed twice.

_I miss you so much Nadeshiko! School here is such a bore and the classes are so hard! Tell Yaya I miss her too! Amu_

Nadeshiko stared at the phone and waited for the expected pang in her heart. Suddenly then the blonde Mashiro Rima walked past her, with a boy who had his arm wrapped around her, only then did the pain come.

Then she gasped, since she finally understood. Fujisaki Nadeshiko's heart surely missed her best friend but Fujisaki Nagihiko's heart was starting to fall for someone else.

Nagihiko grinned boyishly as he entered the classroom for his seventh period and his eyes landed on the new student, blonde hair short stature and all, and grinned to himself.

Perhaps because she was no Amu, made her just as desirable than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? like it? hate it? was it a fail? well, i tried to squeeze in a little bit of difference since I epically remember in Nagihiko's song 'Hana Tegami' he said 'i need to figure out which me of me is me' which is kinda confusing but i understood it and i wanted to write a one-shot dedicated to it ;) I have his speech in 'Life or Love' to! So read and review that if you aren't yet ;) <strong>

**REVIEW XP**


End file.
